


So into you

by ChiaWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, just some random fluff about alexs hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaWrites/pseuds/ChiaWrites
Summary: Alex gets a haircut and Maggie really likes it.





	So into you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! What a wonderful weekend right?!
> 
> This is just a little idea I got after seeing chylers new haircut---- obviously chyler looks gorgeous always-- at first glance I thought she cut it way shorter-- so then I started picturing alex with a pixie cut and it turned into this. Hope you enjoy it!

 

They were sitting down for breakfast one morning. Maggie was going through her emails on her laptop and Alex was absently skimming through the morning paper, when Alex broke the comfortable silence.

“I was thinking about getting my hair cut.”

Maggie looked up from the laptop to find Alex looking at her nervously and Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed with a confused smile. Alex didn’t usually announce it or look so nervous about it when she had got her hair cut in the past. “Okay?” Maggie said softly.

“I mean like…short,” Alex said nervously.  

 “Short?”

“Yeah,” Alex said, trying to gauge Maggie’s reaction.

Kara had had her hair cut last week and Alex had started thinking about getting her own done too. She had always wanted to get her hair cut short, but she had never had the courage to do it.

“I’ve always wanted to cut it short but I just never have- I mean-“ Alex continued in a nervous ramble, touching her hair, “-it’s shorter than it used to be. It used to be really long but when I joined the DEO it just wasn’t practical, but even now it sometimes gets in the way, but I’ve just never been brave enough to actually do it.” She had always been scared that she would look too gay and worried about what people would say. But she wasn’t feeling that so much anymore. Being with Maggie made her feel brave. But she still had some reservations about what Maggie would think of it.

“What do you think?” Alex asked shyly.

Maggie’s expression softened into a smile at the end of Alex’s ramble. She found it cute that Alex was nervous about this.

The way Alex was looking at her, it was as if she was asking for persmission. Maggie smiled at Alex softly. “If you want to do it, then you should.”

Alex smiled and then let out a little laugh, looking at Maggie, shy. “Yeah I know- it’s just that- you…“ Alex was finding it difficult to say what she wanted to.

“What?” Maggie asked, intrigued at Alex’s stuttering.

“Well- I mean- the girls you’ve dated in the past have all been…”

Maggie smiled as she realised what Alex was trying to say. “Super femme?” Maggie finished Alex’s sentence with an amused smile.

“Well- yeah,” Alex laughed. From what Alex could tell, Maggie seemed to have a type and Alex didn’t want to cut her hair short if Maggie wasn’t going to like it. “I don’t want to cut it if you’re not into it.”

And Maggie’s heart fluttered at Alex’s reason for being nervous. She got up from her seat and walked over to sit in Alex’s lap, bringing her arms around her neck and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

She leaned back with a warm smile. “Alex…you’re the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on.” And her smile deepened at Alex’s shy expression. “I couldn’t not be into you,” she continued.  “So…short hair, long hair, you have nothing to worry about.” Maggie knew Alex would look beautiful no matter how she had her hair. And if Alex wanted to do it so much, then Maggie would never say no. “You should do it.”

Alex smiled cutely, her mouth screwing up. She was getting excited at the thought of actually doing it. “Really?”

Maggie laughed at Alex’s simmering excitement. “Yes, really.”

And she kissed Alex again, this time sifting her hands through Alex’s soft hair, feeling it between her fingers.

 

That evening when Maggie got back from work, she came home to find Alex already there, in the kitchen.

The first thing Maggie saw was the back of Alex’s head and her shorter hair and she stopped in surprise. She hadn’t expected Alex to get it cut so soon.

Alex turned her head and Maggie saw Alex’s side profile and the prominence of her gorgeous jawline with her shorter hair and Maggie felt a stirring in her stomach at the sight.

Alex turned to look at Maggie with surprise.

“Hey,” she said nervously.

“Wow,” was all Maggie said, because she couldn’t think of anything better. Because Alex was wow.

Alex was wearing a t-shirt under an unbuttoned flannel and she just looked so casually sexy that Maggie couldn’t stop looking at her.

Alex laughed and she pushed her hand through her hair nervously, mussing it up a little and Maggie found it devastatingly attractive.

Alex looked at Maggie. “What- what do you think?”

Maggie put her bag down and walked over to Alex, stopping just short of her. She looked at Alex, smiling up at her and Alex’s stomach fluttered nervously at the way that Maggie was looking at her.

She turned her head cutely from side to side to give Maggie a better look and Maggie’s heart fluttered at Alex’s shy expression.  

“Do you like it?” Alex asked when Maggie still hadn’t answered.

Maggie smiled and moved a bit of hair behind Alex’s ear and then brought her hands up around the back of Alex’s head, pushing her fingers through the much shorter hair. It felt so different not to get a full handful.

She looked into Alex’s eyes, eyes shining up at her. “I like it a lot,” she finally said and Alex’s smile deepened. She could tell by the way Maggie said it that she meant it.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Maggie let out a laugh around a breath, “…it’s really sexy.” She caressed Alex’s hair at her neck, looking up at her. It surprised Maggie how much it was doing it for her. But the short hair really worked on Alex. 

Alex’s eyes crinkled with her smile and she bit her lip, feeling more confident now after Maggie’s reaction. “Yeah?”  And Maggie nodded. Alex looked really happy and that happiness looked so beautiful on her, it warmed Maggie’s heart right through.

Alex had been nervous getting it done but after seeing it in the mirror and taking a few moments to get used to the change, she had loved it. She felt sexy, and even more so now with the way Maggie was looking at her.

“I like it too,” Alex said and Maggie smiled wider. She knew how nervous Alex had been to get it done.

“Good.” She leaned forward and kissed Alex softly. And it soon deepened at she tilted her head. She let her fingers sift through Alex’s hair and pulled her in closer to her, deepening the kiss, and Alex let out a low moan at Maggie’s enthusiasm, bringing her arms around her body and pulling her against her. Maggie kissed her slow and deep, taking her time and Alex felt her stomach stir low.

They eventually pulled back and Alex let out a breathless laugh. “So you really like it huh,” she said.

And Maggie laughed, bringing her hand around to play with the collar of Alex’s shirt. “I really do.”

And Alex’s heart warmed at her ability to be able to talk about this so easily now. There was a time when Alex wouldn’t have even let herself think about something like this. She had always been so scared but now she had done it and she just felt so happy. She felt comfortable in herself and that had so much to do with Maggie. And she loved her so much.

Alex took a moment to just look at Maggie. She caressed Maggie’s hair softly, bringing her hand to cup Maggie’s cheek.

“I love you,” she said softly and Maggie’s expression softened into one of love. Maggie could feel the depth of the words in that moment. She could feel how much this meant to Alex and she smiled at her, warm.

She covered Alex’s hand that was against her cheek with her own and turned her head to kiss her palm and then she leaned in to kiss her on the lips again, full of love and warmth. “I love you too,” she whispered against her lips. Then she leaned back and just looked at Alex again. She couldn’t get enough of how good Alex looked.

They both smiled at each other softly for a moment but they were both bubbling with so much happiness that they started laughing.

“Okay,” Alex said after a moment, playful again. “So on a scale of one to ten, how gay do I look?”

Maggie’s eyes crinkled with her laugh at the question. Alex had looked pretty gay before but this was something else.

Maggie tilted her head, squinting her eyes playfully, looking Alex up and down, pretending to think about it. “Hmmm a strong eight I’d say.”

Alex let out a laugh, raising her eyebrow. “Oh, you think this can get gayer?” she said, gesturing at herself and Maggie laughed at Alex’s silliness.

Maggie grinned, leaning in to take Alex’s lips in her own, humming. “When you’re kissing me, it’s a ten,” she mumbled against her lips and Alex laughed.

“Just kissing gets me a ten?” Alex said playfully, and she leaned back and grinned at Maggie. “Guess I’m gonna be breaking those scales tonight then.”

Maggie’s eyes crinkled with her laugh and she shook her head at Alex’s nerdy playfulness. And Alex grinned at Maggie’s laughter, leaning in to kiss her again, leading a laughing Maggie towards the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to chylers hair for inspiring me
> 
> #sanversendgame always! <3<3<3


End file.
